


Overclock

by DeepRed



Series: Overclock [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepRed/pseuds/DeepRed
Summary: Carnite, a girl who has nothing in her life than her Grandfather, and a small shed as a home ventures into a world where the weak are looked down upon. She attends a school only because her Grandfather works there as a janitor. Though she does not know it yet, she will make a difference in the cruel world in her own way.
Series: Overclock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063337





	1. Prologue

To achieve goals, there are times where you must give something up in return for something greater. People will often throw something that is no value to them, but is of higher value to others in order to gain what they want. In this world its either eat or be eaten. Higher powers will scoff at the lower class and act as if those who are in power have all the problems when its clearly the other way around. Given enough thought, wouldn't you give up something of value for something greater? What if you had the opportunity to do such a thing? Give up something of immense value, for a power that

a ""B̷̢͎͔̩̮̩̣͚̐̈̍̓ē̸̢̢̖̖̖̱̱̦̬̘͇̗͎̓͂̌͋̇̀͂͘͜͜i̷̡̡̦͉̤̻͈̩͔̠͐͌̈́͋̈́̚n̴̨̟͈̹̮̞̞͉̞̘̉̏̉͊̏̐̈́g̶̪̥͎̒͛͌̄̾̄̑͘"" could gift you. This "B̷̢͎͔̩̮̩̣͚̐̈̍̓ē̸̢̢̖̖̖̱̱̦̬̘͇̗͎̓͂̌͋̇̀͂͘͜͜i̷̡̡̦͉̤̻͈̩͔̠͐͌̈́͋̈́̚n̴̨̟͈̹̮̞̞͉̞̘̉̏̉͊̏̐̈́g̶̪̥͎̒͛͌̄̾̄̑͘" has no name, nor will it ever acquire a name,

for its mysterious are too deep for human understanding to ever overcome. In a world full of magic and powers, there are those unfortunate ones who do not acquire a power at birth. Wouldn't a world full of individuality and differences make life more exciting? No. When there is power, there are those who believe they are a god amongst others who either dont have any powers or those who do, but arent on the same level as them. This is where it gets out of control. You would think that the powerful would help those who need it the most, but in reality, they only care about one thing: status. Without that, they are nothing on the inside, a useless pile of shit that have no skill, real knowledge about what needs to be done in the world, and most importantly, a soul. That is where our protagonist comes in. A girl who has nothing but her grandpa, a small shed as a home, and a world of opportunity ahead of her. This is the story of Carnite.


	2. Vol 1- Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carnite's journey to school has her in high spirits, but a reality check will cause her perspective on the world to shift dramatically.

It was early in the morning, about 6 o'clock to be exact. Not a completely unusual time for a student, but not entirely common either in this day and age. With no alarm or phone by her side, she had to rely heavily on her own body clock to tell the time. They did have a clock hanging in the house, but it was just a wall clock. While there is room for doubt about the accuracy of ones own body clock, Carnite was mostly right every day when she wakes up.

"Time for a new day", I thought to myself.

I got up from my bed and started to prepare for the day by making some food that we had. Because of mine and my grandfathers living and financial arrangements, we do not have much in terms of food or drinks. We only had eggs and bread for breakfast and that was all that I need to boost my energy up to last the day ahead of me.

"I see you're up on time as usual my little computer",

Grandpa said sitting in his chair having a cup of coffee. He likes to call me that since I like to tinker with technological things, despite not having a computer or anything of the sort. Just parts around the house and when the computers at the school break down and throw them out so I tend to "borrow" them just to see what it looks like on the inside. I am mostly self taught, but that goes without saying that what I am doing to said parts, I dont know if its the correct thing or not, so take it what you will.

"I'm going to head out a bit early today Gramps, I want to make sure I remember the path so I dont get lost".

It's going to be my first day at the new school I am attending. You'd think that someone like me could never get into a school because of what little money we have, but since my Gramps works as a janitor, the schools employee system has it to where no matter what job you have, your relatives are able join, something about "if you are able to work here, then your relatives have as much potential as you" or something like that. I am still surprised that he was able to obtain a job there in the first place!

"I'm heading out Gramps", I shouted to him as I was leaving.

He nodded and told me to be careful on the way there. With high and giddy spirits rushing through me, I started my venture to a new start of school! A place where I dreamed of going because I heard that If you graduate there you are basically set for life with opportunities in your dream field. I dont want to be a scientist or a teacher or anything like that. I just want to help people that are in my position and save people when they need it the most. I dont really want anything in return other than a smile and a thank you, that would make my world brighten up by tenfold. Though, I am a little worried.

This school im going to is famous for having students who are "users". Users are those who are able to use a sort of unnatural power, something that isn't too common in this world, thats why those who "do" have it are highly look up towards, almost to the point of where they can be called "gods". My Grandpa has told me stories of Users and their heroic deeds they have done to help the world be a better place, I am sure I will meet lots of people who want to help those in need! Going to a place with such high regards is something I that I am not accustomed too. As for me, I dont have anything particularly special about me, I dont have any abilities that would make me stand out, and my family sure isn't anything to raise an eyebrow about, heck, I dont even know what I exactly want to do other than help people. I dont know what my fate has for me, I just want to do my best, learn a lot of new things, and graduate, plain and simple.

Its not only that I am nervous because of the school itself is prestigious, its the fact that in this world are full of dangerous things that harm mankind. These "things" we call carnivores are violent and extremely dangerous beings because of the intense need to kill and devour their pray. I guess you could describe them as an almost torn up/slightly melted animal, almost look like they are "glitching" or at the very least, having some sort of spasm attack, with gashes and cut limbs at times with no incentive of striking up a friendship when they are too busy hunting and killing you. Honestly, I hope I dont run into any of them, for as long as I could remember they've haunted my dreams ever since I was a kid because of how scary they are, I cant believe there are people who are brave enough to fight those things. If I ever run into one of those, I just hope I can run away fast enough.

I shake my head to throw away those thoughts, I just need to focus on getting to school without any difficulties. As im sprinting through the forest I hear a rustle up ahead. I slow down to a stop and as quietly as I can, tip toe my way ahead almost towards the sound. I crouch down behind some bushes a peek over them to see a man whos is severely injured, on the ground in a state of panic, holding a weapon of sorts aimed towards a small pack of carnivores. He looked like he knew he was going to die there but wanted to fight until the very last breath that he had left.

"S-stay away from me!", he screamed out, waving the weapon he had at them.

The scene shocked me to my core, never in my life had I encountered a carnivore in person let alone a pack of them. All I could do watch him defend his ground against those creatures. I knew I needed to do something, but I wasn't anyone special, I had no training in combat or any type of user abilities, I was just a sitting duck at that point. The man swatted at one of the carnivores that got close to him and it didn't seem like it did any sort of damage, it seemed to aggerate it more than anything. One of them grabbed what he had and snapped it in two, leaving him now completely defenseless.

"Someone p-please help!", he shrieked in absolute horror.

The sound he made when he screamed those words echoed in my ears, making me pale to the core. I wanted to look away and run, but how would I be able to live with myself if I did that? I would be a coward, someone lower than what I already am. The man, filled with tears at this point was still searching for that miracle that we was probably wanting and praying so hard to come true, for someone to come and save him, and somehow someway miraculously laid his eyes on me.

"Please....", he whimpered out.

I could only mouth out the words "I'm Sorry", before the Carnivores attacked him.

I turned around to sit and put my hands over my mouth to block the sheer terror I wanted to scream out. I closed my eyes so hard that it felt like I would never be able to open them again. Tears started to flow from my eyes uncontrollably. Reality set in hard on me. Its kill or be killed. People who are weak will either be devoured by Carnivores or those around them trying to get to the top. The mans screams slowly came to a stop.

At this point it felt like I have been there for hours when it was most likely a minute, I just wanted to go home and curl up in a ball and feel safe, this is not what I want to do. I am not prepared for what the world has, but before I was able to attempt to sneak away, I heard slamming sounds and some howls. I opened my eyes and slowly turned around and saw a couple of people standing near a now defeated pack of Carnivores.

"I think it's dead", one of them said while lightly kicking the body.

"Hey we have a person over here.... probably a common", another said while inspecting the body.

"A common?", I thought to myself.

Does that mean someone with no powers? It didn't look like the man had any when he was trying to fend off the Carnivores.

"Ugh, I hate doing early morning scouting. Why cant we just sleep in like any other student?", another one of them said complaining.

The one who said that sat down on a large rock. There were two females and three males that look like they were around my age, but... how could people my age take down Carnivores like they were nothing? I just assumed that they train when they were younger and then when they get to adulthood, thats when they would actually fight these things, not as teenagers!

"Because we have to set a good example for the school, otherwise we would lose our round table status", another replied to the females question.

Just.. who are these people? They are wearing some sort of uniform, definitely one I have not seen before.

"If you two are done talking and wasting our time, it's time we report back to the headmaster", a different one said to the two.

"Knights, take note of what happened here and ensure that the headmaster is informed.", A different one said and from the looks of it, was the leader of the group.

"Yes Ace", they all said in unison

As they were leaving, still crouched, I took a step back and make a snapping noise because of the small branch that was behind me.

"Who's there?", one of them shouted.

I didn't know if I should get up from where I was at and reveal myself.

Could I be accounted for that mans death? I did just sit here and watch him die but I couldn't do anything about it. I am in no way prepared or capable of fighting off one Carnivore, let alone a small pack of them.

"Maybe I could tell them what happened and they would understand.... It's worth a shot, maybe telling them I cant use any abilities would help too", I thought to myself.

I slowly got up from my hiding place with my hands up. They all turned quickly to see me get up and some of them jerked into a stance where they looked like they would fight at any given moment.

"Who are you", one of them asked me.

Still kind of scarred due to the killing I saw I stuttered out,

"I'm Carnite, I l-live around here, I was just on my way to school w-when I heard a noise and when I went to go see who what it was I saw that man get attacked by the Carnivores."

I was so nervous I was shaking all over.

"She doesn't appear to be lying Ace", one of them said. One of them, came up to me and asked "Did you see this man get killed?". I nodded my head.

"Tch, figures, you must be another common then. A waste of my time. If you all were users we wouldn't be needing to save your pathetic lives", He said to me scoffing.

I didn't know what to say, how am I supposed to react to a comment like that?. How am I in the wrong to not be born with powers?

"Enough of that Jax, we have better things to be doing than prosecuting a common" The male student who was basically insulting me turned around and walked away.

"Our business here is done, let us return back to campus at once", the leader announced.

They all got themselves together and started walking away. Still baffled at what I had to experience I just stood there watching them go off into the distance. It also occurred to me that I didn't exactly know where the school was located, I just had a general idea and while it would have been awkward to ask, it probably would've helped that I at least tried in case they were so kind enough to tell me.

"Well", I thought to myself. "Back to walking".

I started to head towards the direction of where the students went to when I looked back at the man who was killed by the Carnivores. I checked around for something that would be appropriate to give to him such as any flowers or roses or anything of the sort, but I couldn't find any since my time was getting short. I found a dandelion in the grass and placed it on his chest.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help, I dont want something like this to happen in front of me ever again. I was just.... so, so scared, like my whole body froze and I couldn't do anything about it. The pain of being weak is suffocating that it almost makes me want to pass out. I dont know if I will ever get to a point where I can assist anyone that is in danger, but I will do my best with what I have right now until I am ready. I dont like fighting, I really dont, but if thats the only way to save people then I will make that exception. I said my prayers of safe travels to wherever he may go and went on my way.

"I wished they'd at least burry him, I feel bad that he's just out there like that".

I walked away again towards where the students left and went on my way with the events occurring in my mind as if to permanently imprint in my mind that this is what the world is like outside my home.

Volume 1- End


End file.
